


Estros: Takedown

by Hollow_Hell



Series: Illdredge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual, Asexuals Exist, Bisexual Character, Brotherly Bonding, Estros, Estros World, Everyone is Dead...maybe, F/F, F/M, Faibyn, Fantasy, Feth, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Humans (Not New), Inunonian, Jaguse, James and Caseus Bond, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, New Species, Original Character(s), Original World, Pansexual Character, WItches/Wizards (Not New), Xurn, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Hell/pseuds/Hollow_Hell
Summary: Estros was created as a world of imagination and creativity. At least, that's what it was intended to be until we came along. My brother, my parents, and I were hand built thousands of years ago by someone who created this country, someone who created Estros. The citizens of this country believe that we are all tyrants, but I'm not. We are what the people here refer to as "Royalty." We're not sure how we came to be, but we have old books that tell us of another time. A time where there were 50 States based on "democracy."These books tell us how Estros came to be except there's no names or even traces of these people from the past. I know that my nation will perish if we keep following this route. I have to stop this! Maybe if I disguise myself, then I will be able to infiltrate the countries and convince them to join me to take down the government.





	1. Breaking Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You all for being patient with me and this story (if you have been). This has taken a lot out of me because of complications with my grandma and everything else in my life.

I was walking down the long corridor, lost in thought about my disguise and how angry my parents would be of they found me in it. Stopping in front of a mirror, I looked directly into my "eyes." My disguise had very soft features and lightly tanned skin. My eyes didn't change colors when in disguise, but I didn't mind. At least I was the lucky one to be able to change my disguise. I had my long, messy red hair in a high ponytail. I wasn't really pretty, but the witch I met, Alex, thought I was. Sighing, I looked away.

As soon as I turned to keep walking, I bumped into my older brother. "You know, Father would kill you if he found out you were in disguise."

"He won't kill me, but he'll be pretty mad." I rolled my eyes, sometimes Braxton really got under my skin. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

"I'm not." His golden eyes stared, devoid of emotions.

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes and walked away. Braxton and I looked nearly identical. Not in my disguise, I had metallic golden skin, with bright yellow hair. My features passed over to my disguise, but there's not much I can do about that. At least I can change my eye color, but I don't usually do that.

I sighed and felt my disguise slipping away. I studied my metallic hands and groaned. "Abcde."

Turning suddenly, I locked eyes with my mother, Queen Veil Jackson. "Yes, mother?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My mother wasn't all that bad but she sometimes tried too hard to please my father. She studied me intently, but I wasn't sure what she was looking for specifically.

"The King would like to speak to you." She stated finally. "He's in the throne room. He's upset that you've been sneaking out in disguise." Her eyes darkened. "You can't be risking us like this, Abcde."

"I know!" I glared at the floor. "I'm careful. I just like going outside for once." My mother sighed, but let me continue. "I have people that like me for my personality, not because I'm a princess or something. And I―"

"The King is waiting."

And that was that, like always. Every time I try to express myself, I get hell for it. Groaning, I started walking to the throne room. "Father?"

"Come here now, Abcde." He called, his dark tone echoing in the large room. I walked to the throne, bowing deeply. "Your older brother just informed me that you have been walking around in disguise. Care to explain why?"

"I apologize, Father. I forgot to remove it when I returned from Bravania. It won't happen again." I knew it would happen again, but it's the thought that counts.

"It better not." He nodded and waved me away.

Sighing, I run off to "my room." It was a small room in the large castle, with one window and a bed. I didn't really need anything, seeing as I don't need to sleep or eat. This place was my sanctuary, mainly because no one can find me here, except for the Creator of course, but he's been gone for a while now. He was the only one that listened to me, but I have a feeling that he's not a good person.

I flopped on the bed, my golden hair fanning around my head. The castle overall was pretty boring, but the view was incredible from up here. From "my" room, I could see the entirety of Bravania and Xupliena, though I never visited Xupliena. From the other side of the castle, I could see Ushus, and decided to go there for the first time.

I'll rest for tonight, then maybe I'll go tomorrow. "Abcde."

My head whipped around. "Sir!" I cried, eyes widening. The Creator was standing right in front of me. "It's been years, how are you?"

He chuckled softly. "I've been fine. I heard that you've been getting into trouble, and we don't want that, do we?" Even if he sounds lighthearted, I could hear the dark tone behind his words. I shook my head. "Good." With that, he left.

"Oh god." I groaned. I looked out the window again, and decided. I'm leaving tomorrow.

I left the room and joined my family downstairs.

* * *

**_ The Next Day _ **

Leaving the throne room, I made it look like I was going upstairs, but I jumped out a window and went into disguise. This time, I changed my appearance to a generic Faibyn and jumped to the top of the wall next to Ushus. I felt my long, blonde hair flowing majestically in the wind. My only thought was how cliche this was, like I was in a teen dystopian novel to something. I shook my head and took a running start, jumping off the edge of the wall and into an empty backyard. Looking around, there wasn't a lot of people. I quickly darted from the back of the house and ran into a young girl. "Who the fu—?" I slapped my hand across her mouth.

"Hi. My name is Mhaverych. Can you not scream when I let go?" At her nod, I let go.

"So what are you doing in my friends yard?" She asked. "Do you know her?"

"Yes." Bang. Knocking her out, I dragged her to the direction she came from and placed her in an empty shed. "I'm sorry," I checked her ID, "Angelica, for using you." My body morphed into her. She had shorter hair and a smaller frame than my original Faibyn body had, but it worked. I walked down the street, and I heard "my" name being called.

Turning, I saw a very tall girl jogging up to me. "Where have you been? You completely disappeared on me! I was worried sick." She grinned at me.

"I'm good. I just got lost in thought and kinda got lost." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. Luckily, you ended up by my house, so let's go." I nodded and she led the way. I realized that it was her backyard I landed in and prayed that there wasn't any information that would give me away. "My mom is cooking dinner tonight, if you want to stay. Oh! Also my mom is announcing some big news tomorrow and she wants you there, do you think your mom would let you come?"

"Yeah definitely, but call me tonight so I can ask my mom. I'll forget." I wasn't sure if Angie was a forgetful person, but her friend didn't seem to question it, so I was in the clear, for now.

We arrived at her front door and walked in. Immediately, I could smell the most amazing thing coming from the kitchen. Angie's friend started heading for the kitchen, with me following. "Hi Mom!" She said. "We're gonna go up to my room for now."

"Okay! I'll call you when dinner is ready." Her mom seemed really nice, completely different from mine. I wonder what Angie's parents are like?

When we got to her room, Angie's friend sat at the desk, gesturing to the bed. "I wanna talk to you." She looked a lot more serious than before. I sat and waited for her to continue. "I really want to get over the walls."

I was shocked. Someone else wants to go over? "That's not safe." As soon as I said that, her face fell. "I'm not saying that I'm out, I'm just saying..." I trailed off. Sighing, I tried again. "Not every country isn't open with species mixing, and what about The Capitol, and all the guards? I'm just saying it's dangerous." I was worried about what my parents would do if people started revolting.

"If we really did this, we'd need help."

"You're saying that we should go to each of the countries and 'recruit' people, right?" At her nod, I continued. "So all you need is a willing group-"

"And we take down The Capitol." She said it with such a finality, I believed that she would succeed.

"Just know, I'm on your side. No matter the circumstances." I said, wanting her to know that I was on her side, not just her friend. "I promise."

"I believe you. Thank you."

She went to say something else, but her mom interrupted. "Girls! Dinner!" Damn. I wanted to know her name.

**_ 1 Hour Later _ **

“I gotta go. Thank you so much for dinner." I still never learned their names, but I didn't get questioned.

“Come back again soon! We always love having you." Her mom smiled at me, a knowing look in her eyes.

“I will. Goodbye." With that, I realized how much I wished that I could do this without hiding who I am.

I will do this, I'll help Angie and her friend take down my parent's tight reign on this continent, and free our countries.


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

Let’s start from the very confusing beginning. My name is Ally Wilcox and I’m 16 years old. I’m a Faibyn from Ushus, Estros. I have long, blonde hair with dark green eyes. The day before everything changed was a bit confusing, mainly because of my friend.

Finding my friend walking around, looking lost confused me. Especially since my house was right in front of her. “Angie!” I called, jogging slightly. She looked at me and I could see a flash of confusion in her eyes before it cleared. “Where have you been? You completely disappeared on me! I was worried sick.” I’ve been pretty worried because she wasn’t at school today.

“I’m good. I just got lost in thought and kinda got lost.” She gave a shy smile.

“It’s ok. Luckily, you ended up by my house, so let’s go.” I turned and started walking, noting she followed me, not walking next to me. I decided to relieve the _slightly_ awkward silence. “My mom is cooking dinner tonight, if you want to stay. Oh! Also my mom is announcing some big news tomorrow and she wants you there, do you think your mom would let you come?” I glanced at her, hoping she’d say yes. I don’t want to deal with my mom and her boyfriend.

“Yeah definitely, but call me tonight so I can ask my mom. I’ll forget.” _Always the forgetful one, that Angie._ I nodded.

Walking in, I could smell the most amazing smell, and I knew we were in for a treat tonight. “Hi Mom!” I called. “We’re gonna go up to my room for now.”

“Okay! I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Honestly, I loved my mom. She was the sweetest woman on earth, and my dad **_never_ ** deserved her. I hated him, so I don’t go visit anymore.

Arriving at my room, I gestured for Angie to sit on the bed. “I wanna talk to you.” Angie looked slightly worried, probably because I was really serious about this. Once she sat, I continued. “I really want to get over _the walls._ ”

There was surprise written all over her face. _Is she gonna hate me?_ “That’s not safe.” Those words, just three simple words, completely destroyed me. Angie shook her head quickly, probably trying to think. “I’m not saying that I’m out, I’m just saying…” She trailed off, but I still had hope. She said she was interested! She sighed and continued her train of thought. “Not every country is open with species mixing, and what about The Capitol, and all the guards? I’m just saying it’s dangerous.” She looked worried, which made sense because of how strict her parents were. They abused her sometimes, nothing too major, but enough to make Mom and I worry.

“If we really did this, we’d need help.”

“You’re saying that we should go to each of the countries and ‘recruit’ people, right?” I nodded and she continued, looking at her hands. “So all you need is a willing group-”

“And we take down The Capitol.” I stated, trying to sound confident. It seemed to have worked because she looked excited, inspired.

“Just know, _I’m_ on your side. No matter the circumstances.” The way she said that, it almost seemed as if she wasn’t talking about herself, but someone else. Like she wasn’t herself. “ _I promise.”_

I smiled. Even if she wasn’t Angie, which I highly doubt, she was telling the truth, and for that I was grateful. “I believe you. Thank you.”

I opened my mouth to ask her about her day when my mom interrupted us. “Girls! Dinner!”

**_1 Hour Later_ **

After dinner, Angie left. “Did you invite her to dinner tomorrow, Ally?” My mom asked me.

“Yes, Mom. I did. I’m gonna call her later tonight when she gets home and remind her to ask her mom.” I smiled at her.

“Good. Now go finish your homework.” She nudged my head before going back to clean the kitchen.

Heading upstairs, I opened the window, and saw a shadowy figure in my backyard. I was about to call out, but decided against it. ‘ _It’s like a plot to a bad horror movie.’_ I thought. Watching, I saw the figure run up to the wall, and catch a crack in the wall, 10 feet up. My jaw dropped as they managed to clear the 50 foot wall behind my house. _‘What in the world?’_ Whoever climbed that wall… they have to be **_Gold.._ **

_I should call Angie._ Walking away from the window, I picked up my phone and decided to text her rather than call.

**Ally: Hey. You coming to dinner tomorrow?**

_Angie: Yeah definitely! Your place?_

**Ally: No. We’re going out to eat.**

_Angie: Okay! See you tomorrow. Night!_

**Ally: Night.**

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. _I can finish my homework tomorrow before school._ My mom was gonna kill me, but I couldn’t clear my thoughts. I needed to know who that person was and if they were Gold. I couldn’t sleep at all that night. Finally, it was 6:30, and I started getting ready for school. I sat down on my bed and thought about the wall. One might say that I’m obsessed, but I like to think that I’m just curious.

I checked the time, 7:45. Fuck. I'm gonna be late.

I made to to Angie’s house, 10 minutes to spare. "Hurry up Angie!" I shook my head, tempted to leave her behind and just go to school, but I will literally be killed by my mom. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. Finally, she appeared at the front door.

"Jesus, Ally. You don’t need to shout. I’m here. You’re the one who’s late." She giggled, fixing her hair. She had it cut short, which was a strange look for our species, but it _did_ look pretty. "Let's go before we're late!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I groan in frustration.

She laughed as we headed down the street to our high school, Forigen High. It looked like a castle, covered in moss and vines, making it look older than it actually was.

**_After School_ **

“Finally out of that hell hole.” Angie said, nudging my side. I nodded, trying to remember what country was the closest to me. Suddenly, Angie’s fingers snapped in front of my face. “Hey! You paying attention to me?”

“Do you know what country is connected to us?” She shook her head and apologized. “I think someone is jumping the walls into my yard.”

“Why do you think that? Wouldn’t you hear it?”

“Exactly.” She waited for me to elaborate. “Last night, I saw a figure jump and climb the wall behind my house. I don’t know what it was, but I’m pretty sure it was one of the Gold.”

“And what makes you say that?” Her light green eyes studied my figure. “Did you see them? Or just a shadow?”

“Just a shadow.” I mumbled.

“Maybe you’re going crazy.” Angie grinned at me, and I knew she was joking.

“Shut up. Let’s go to dinner.” We started heading home to change. It took me about 20 minutes, but Angie was taking forever. Finally, she came out and we started walking to Cupid's Bow, our favorite restaurant.

"What took you so long?" I asked her. She shrugged but didn't respond. I felt like pushing her, but held back. When we got to the restaurant, my mom was already waiting for me. "Sorry that we're late, Mom." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

She shook her head, looking at us. “It’s alright.” Smiling, she turned to her boyfriend. They’ve been dating for about a year now, and I was wondering when he was gonna propose.

“So… why are we at this _very_ fancy restaurant?” I asked, grinning at her boyfriend.

“Well, I proposed!” He had a blinding grin on his face. My mom showed us the ring, and I couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Congrats!” Angie and I shouted. “I’m so happy for you, mom.” After that, the food finally arrived.

* * *

 I sigh, full of amazing food, and turn to my mom. "Let's go home?" I asked.

As we sat in the car, I couldn't help but stare at the wall between us and the other species. _Maybe one day we will actually be able to meet each other._ I know that it's a silly dream, but I can't help but wonder if things were different, if we could actually meet, then these walls wouldn't exist. No one knows who the other species are on the opposite sides of our walls. All we know is that there are six others, and our rulers, The Gold.

My mom looked at me and sighed, "I know what your thinking, but forget it. You'll never meet another species."

I glared at her. "What if we do? Are you really afraid of what’s over there?"

"If there's a wall, then maybe it's there for a reason."

I turn my head back to the window, just in time to see the wall disappear behind my house. I got out of the car and went straight to my room. Flopping down on my bed, I close my eyes and imagine a world where everyone lived together in harmony, not just us in Ushus. _Oof._ I heard a noise and I turned my head towards my window. _'What was that?'_ I wondered.

Looking around, I saw a shadow of a person running up to the wall behind my backyard. "HEY!" I shouted at them, and they jumped up the wall, successfully climbing over. ' _What in God's name was that?'_ I wondered, as I sat down on my bed again. _'Maybe I'm hallucinati-'_ I shook my head. I know that whoever, _whatever,_ that was, it was real.

That night, I was plagued with the thoughts of the mysterious person. _Who in their right mind would jump the wall of our home... unless they're not from here._ Throughout the night, I was tossing and turning, trying to figure out why someone would willingly leave their home, or where they wanted to go. _Would they be arrested for being out of their country? Exported back to their home?_

Maybe I should call Angie.

* * *

"Definitely not! I'm not an idiot, and I know for a fact that this is a literal _suicide mission!"_ Angie hissed over the phone.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. You don't understand! What if your memory gap isn't natural? What if-"

"What if I actually was replaced by whatever you saw climbing over the wall? Are you actually listening to yourself? This isn't natural. You shouldn't have this strange, sudden urge to just completely defy the government, or even our rulers! So **STOP** this and actually think about the consequences of your actions and your punishment if your mom ever finds out about this." I could hear the desperation in her voice, but I still could let that stop me.

"If you honestly believe that everyone on the other side of those walls are truly evil and wrong, I'll stop asking. If not, then I'm begging you, _please,_ follow me, and help me.” It was a desperate move, and I knew that, but one look at her face and I knew. I had persuaded her. “Then let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story that I am posting. This is the first book in a world created by me. I'm going to try to stick to a schedule but I have a lot of work I need to do. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask and if there are any mistakes grammar/spelling wise, I will try to fix them. If there is any confusion on who is who and what any government/political ideals are, don't be afraid to comment or ask me @worldofilldredge or @cosplay.chambers on Instagram. I will also be posting all of my character info and other stuff regarding this story. I really hope that this is enjoyable and it will also be posted on Wattpad @WorldOfEstros Thank You just for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
